1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display substrate for a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes an array substrate including a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs), a color filter substrate facing the array substrate and having a color filter, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
A color filter on array (COA) substrate, which includes a color filter formed on an array substrate including thin-film transistors (TFTs), has been developed to improve an aperture ratio of an LCD panel. The COA substrate includes a TFT layer disposed on a base substrate, a color filter layer disposed on the TFT layer and having a contact hole, and a pixel electrode connected to a TFT of the TFT layer through the contact hole. An opposing substrate facing the COA substrate has a blocking member (e.g., a black matrix) and a common electrode corresponding to the pixel electrode.
A black matrix on array (BOA) substrate, which includes a black matrix formed on a COA substrate, has been developed to prevent misalignment that may occur when coupling the COA substrate with an opposing substrate having a black matrix.
The BOA substrate may reduce defects resulting from such misalignment. However, since a color filter and a black matrix are formed on an array substrate having a TFT layer, a column spacer is used to maintain a gap between the BOA substrate and an opposing substrate. As a consequence, a method of manufacturing the BOA substrate may be complicated.
Accordingly, there is a need for simplifying the manufacturing process of a display substrate.